rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrleris Travis Sypor
Appearance Tyrleris Travis Sypor was dressed in complete black, and grey armour. His top held mithril studs, and a holy symbol went around his neck, laying lazily on his chest. He wore a black headband, to which signifies his Lordship rank over the House of Sypor. His plateskirt went down to his knee-armour, and was flexible, it seemed. He wore a dark green cloak, to which travelled down to his calfs, and finally, his longsword was but a relic to the Sypor House. The Sword of Alexander was carefully sheathed in a fine, wealthily-crafted casing, with gilded trimming. It hung lazily, levelled at his midback, from the strap slung across his shoulder. He wore a slight tan, and had a clean shaven, yet, his face protuded with considerably handsome, sharp features, and sky-blue eyes. His hair was a brown sugar brown, and was held together, in a medium-like style. Personality/Combat Knowledge 'Personality' Tyrleris is an intelligent human, who, seems calm, and laid back most of the time. Anger isn't one of his attributes. Tyrleris is not so much of a serious person, unless it is needed. He is slightly shy, thus, it is hard for him, unless he has to. 'Combat Knowledge/Education' Tyrleris' List of Combat Knowledge; *Death Lotus. He was trained by well-trained trainers, during the Sypor House Leadership Training. *Swordsmanship. He also trained with multiple blades, learning to use them properly, and efficiently. *Hand-to-hand. Death Lotus H-to-H, and simple fists-up H-to-H are what he's gotten to learn. Education; *Philosophy. *Psychology. *Combat. *Strategy. Biography 'Birth, and Early Childhood' Tyrleris' life started in a small, Lumbridge home, where he wouldn't have much to be provided, though, his parents loved him so much, to make up for him, for no siblings, and not much fortune, but after only three years, tradegy struck for the family, to which was already falling apart. In a mad, mob of angry men rampaged upon the General Store his biological father was working for. It had been burned to the ground, leaving his father jobless. And after weeks of unability to find a job, they became homeless. Finally, after the couple decided. In tears, they gave their little Tyr away for adoption. 'The Trials of Leadership, Five-Ten' 'Five' At aged five, his new mother, Aaralyn Sypor, introduced him to the Leadership Training Program. He began with a simple education, and ploy-swords, and at this age, did not go into much of the Big Subjects well awaiting his future. 'Six' At age six, he began more combat training, including with spears, and ploy-bows. He continued to become educated in simple education. 'Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten' Throughout these four ages, he began training on dummies, and also began training on strategy. The weapons he used were sharpened, and lethal at this time. He was almost finished his simple education, moving into integrated education. 'Tweens, and Teens' 'The Trials of Leadership, Eleven-Sixteen' 'Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen' In these three ages, he began complete integrated education, and moved on to H-to-H combat, including Death Lotus, he also began psychology at this age, ever so gradually, he began philosophy. 'Fourteen, Fifteen Sixteen' In the final ages of the Trials, he mastered integrated education, and quickly graduated master education. He also mastered combat in all Trial-requirements, along with philosophy, strategy, and psychology.Graduating, he was quickly rushed into Lordship over the family at eighteen. 'Leadership Tales' 'Rebuilding, Growth' Under Tyrleris' leadership, they began journey to Misthalin, to help forget the ones we lost, and focus on growth, and rebuilding. Under his leadership, they rebuilt the Sypor Manor with defensive fortification on a plain, in Misthalin, building a Sypor Burial Tomb for the leaders they had lost. In the next year, the Manor, had finally been built. 'The Peace Treaty' After travelling to the Ryder Tower, Tyrleris requested peace between the Ryders, and Sypors. Upon its accept, he owed five million in gold coin, and thus, paid the Ryders their requested amount, in exchange for peace between the families, and one again, a close alliance. 'UKE Involvement' Shortly after his alliance with the Ryder House, they had combined forces, and together, had built an Empire. Under Emperor Jason's rule, they spanned from Nardah, to Pollnivneach, excluding the two elusive cities of Menaphos, and Sophanem. Tyrleris was given the Commander's title, Commandant of the First Imperial Kharidian Army, to which held a large, if not the largest force. Tyrleris had moved up to the borders of the UKE-Al-Kharid only to secure them. Unfortunately, after soem complications, Tyrleris is relieved of Commandership in the Empire, and in response, completely deserts the Ryders, searching for a new start. Trivia *Tyrleris adopted an eleven year old daughter. *Tyrleris currently keeps Steele, Sylexas' companion falcon as a Sypor House pet. Category:Humans Category:Commander Category:Families Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Warrior